Dreams
by RubiiTsuki
Summary: Usagi an ordinary Japanese girl gets the chance of a lifetime when America's popstar, and the fans Mistake her for Mina Aino. Now She must become Mina to fool the press and the public.
1. Graduation Embarrasment

Authors Note: New Fic! I know..your wandering what happened to return to me? I abandoned it..for now. ******************  
  
Shingo smiled as he placed the video camera on his toy car. This was a good way to black mail his sister, get her singing in the shower. He knocked the toy car on his sister's door. At least trying to get in, he finally succeeded.  
  
"Shingo, I'm trying to get ready for graduation" his sister said.  
  
Usagi poked her head out of her door, looking down she saw his toy car. She glared at him, before shutting her door. She watched as it went under her bed.  
  
"Say goodbye, to your car" she said, before shutting the door.  
  
Shingo smiled before shutting the door. He raced to his computer, where he had a web cam setup to where he could watch his sister. He laughed as he watched her put her hair down, wearing a white shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and a brown hat.  
Usagi picked up her hair brush as she danced in front of her bathroom mirror. She danced unaware that her brother was taping her, which is why he didn't bother her.  
  
She started to sing into the hairbrush.  
Fly me to the moon, And let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand! In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Unfortunately to ruin this klutz free moment, Usagi failed to notice a bar of soap on the floor, she stepped on it losing her balance. She lifted herself off the floor, rubbing the back of her head. A squeaking noise caused her to look at the door, she got back up. She started to sing again while finding an outfit.  
Fill my heart with song, And let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true! In other words, I love you!  
Usagi walked into the gym with cap and gown on. This was her special day she was finally graduating from Junior High. Heero walked with her up to the stage, where the graduating class was sitting. Her dad smiled at her.  
  
"You know usagi this reminds me he said,  
  
Usagi smiled nervously at her dad. This was one thing she hated about him. This very instance he is going to say something totally embarrising.  
  
"Great, Dad is going to quote a dead guy" she thought.  
"All great people are the shortest of people" he said.  
  
"Thanks dad" she said.  
Heero and Usagi made their way up to the front of the stage. She looked nervously at her outfit, and the people there.  
  
"Heero how do I look?" she asked.  
  
"This is a kind of thing you would talk to Rei about" he said.  
  
Usagi frowned softly at the comment. He knew that rei went to Rome with her father, or to get away from her father. She doesn't know which one it was anymore.  
  
"But yes, you look fine" he said.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, you are such a repeater" Relena said.  
  
Usagi frowned as the little prix moved away from them. She didn't miss the look relena threw at heero. Usagi rolled her eyes, as they sat down in the chairs.  
"Tsukino Usagi" a male voice said.  
  
Usagi and Heero turned to look at the theatre teacher. He was a tall, big man. She frowned slightly as he looked at her.  
  
"You'll have to give the speech, the president couldn't make it" he said.  
  
Usagi looked around nervously. She couldn't give a speech, in front of all these people. She walked up to the podium as her name was called. The crowd of adults looked at her, as if they were trying to bore into her mind.  
  
"Good Morning, This year has been the most amazing moment in our lives. We will remember what we learned in junior high, and carry it with us" she said.  
  
Usagi took a step back as tried to get a glass of water. She tripped and the curtains began to fall on the students, who tried to hold it up.  
Heero looked at Usagi with sympathy. She just laid there in shock, as her graduation turned into a nightmare. Thank goodness she was leaving for America for two weeks.  
The whole crowd stood and began to run toward the doors, they wanted this nightmare to end. They noticed as the news crew made their way onto the scene.  
"Come on Mom, I want to get away from here" Usagi said.  
  
********************************* 


	2. Plane Trip to America

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. But it will be kind of like Lizzie Mcguire movie, But their not on a class field trip. Heero and Usagi are there in America alone.  
  
Soft blue eyes looked out the window. Watching the clouds, as they passed by them, there was at least relief in this situation. Everything was going according to plan, well almost. Her friend was supposed to find someone for her. A giggle erupted from the side of the plane. She peeked through the cracks, of the seats. She smiled.  
  
The girl tapped an older person on the shoulder. She pointed to the left of them, three seats down. The women turned and looked, the girl they saw would work perfectly. The girl would do for the model show, but how to get her there?  
  
The younger girl frowned, where was the easy way out of this maze? She looked at her companion, who was busy chatting up on the phone. She leaned back in her seat, straightening her orange spaghetti strap dress, and pushed her long hair out her face.  
  
"Don't worry. This one is perfect" a voice murmured.  
  
The giggles still went on. As a girl with long blonde hair, and her companion who seemed to be just plain bored. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he smiled.  
  
"She is a looker, when she's not throwing things at you" he thought.  
  
His train of thoughts, were interrupted at the slamming of the bathroom door, the two looked behind them. Usagi looked at him surprised.  
  
"She looked like she really had to go" she said.  
  
Heero looked at her like she just woke up. She frowned at him, as she sat back in her seat, looking in front of her. She looked at him, catching him still looking at her.  
  
"Herro, it's rude to stare, she said, at a person who is trying to think."  
  
A girl with marine blue eyes looked at them, from the cracks of the seats. A smile crossed her face this would work perfectly, for her little agents. She could use the break.  
  
"You two, will work so perfectly" she said.  
  
When the plane landed softly, and it was ok for them to get off. The passengers picked up their stuff and headed out of the plane, a blonde hair girl and her companion were the last to get off. Breathing the fresh air, she let out of big sigh.  
  
"There they are, you could go up to her" a voice said.  
  
"Oh yes, and while she's at it, someone said, she could just ask her boyfriend to play a guy."  
  
The younger girl frowned slightly. Shooting the women a glare, that would promise death tonight. The second oldest one laughed.  
  
"She isn't pleased" she said.  
  
The young girl smiled slyly at the man. She eyed him, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "This isn't one of your schemes again? He asked."  
  
"Yes it is, and you are apart of my scheme" she said.  
  
The three walked off towards the building. This time, the most hardworking people, would be getting the break they deserve. This would be fun, who would have ever thought anyone could look like them?  
  
"Your boss won't like it" the women murmured.  
  
"She won't know" The clip reply came.  
  
They followed the unexpected teenagers, until they got to the interstate. That's when they went into McDonalds, to discuss their plan.  
  
"Oh Brother, this will be a while"  
  
***************************  
  
I'm done..Although It will not turn out how anyone would expect! 


End file.
